Talk:Rais-Wiki-Land Location Page: Peaceful Cove/@comment-5656020-20140701174637
~VS~ Enemy Repelled! Thead the Necromancer Cackling Shadow docked his flying fortress off the peak of Mt. Takalik and his butler Omega set out a chair for him with his telekinetic powers. One of Omega's subordinates brought Shadow a drink as he sat down and smiled out at the beautiful cove beneath him, the darkness radiating out from him bringing the hot sun to a cool mellow temperature. A few hours later, a sudden chill breeze washed over him, and his eyes snapped open, burning like green flames through the shadows around him. He sat up, "Where did that come from?" He closed his eyes and accessed his ship's sensors technopathically. He scowled as he recognized the energy signature, "Necromancer." He rose and walked to the edge of the deck, scanning the landscape before spotting the blight inching through the forest. He snarled and leapt over five thousand feet to the ground, landing right in front of the necromancer. He rose and stamped his foot, sending every bone in the area plummeting deep deep into the earth. He drew his blade, which steamed as its icy aura merged with the hot humid air, and pointed it at the necromancer, "State your name and business in my territory." The necromancer was a tall man, but height meant little to an Endorian. Shadow had slain more giants in his life than could be counted. The necromancer stepped back, sensing immediately the massive power he was faced with and quickly realizing who the shadow shrouded being in front of him was, "I am Thead the Necromancer, loyal servant of the Empire under the immediate dominion of High Mage Antonis. I was sent to claim this land in the name of the Empire." Shadow reversed his grip on his sword and plunged it into the earth, turning nearly half a mile of earth around him into ice. He pulled it back out and pointed it at the necromancer, "Tell them this land is taken, and before you do anything stupid, let me warn you that there's not even a shred of dead biomatter within the reach of your magic for you to fight me with and I've got friends." A dozen war Spheres suddenly slammed into the ground around Thead and unfolded to reveal their monstrous forms. Thead looked around, starting to realize that his odds were not good. The War Spheres were the world's fiercest and most dangerous dogs of war, at a thought from the Endorian they would spring and tear him apart, magic or not. He raised his hands in surrender, "I am sure High Mage Antonis did not know of your occupancy of these lands. I will go and tell him immediately so that there shall be no further incursions into your territory." Shadow sheathed his sword and the War Spheres backed away to allow Thead a clear path back the way he had come, "Good. And don't destroy any more of my plants on your way out." "Of course," Thead replied as he turned and strode away quickly. Cackling Shadow clicked his tongue and two of the War Spheres rolled up and followed Thead to the edge of Shadow's territory as Shadow unfroze the earth around the site of their confrontation so that his forest could survive.